lolitafashionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sirens of Oakvale/Young Loli's: Getting Started
Lolita's nowadays are getting younger and younger, with some girls stalking the egl pages from as young as 7! But there are many hopes that would be destroyed thanks to being younger than 16, and not having your own financial support. From one young lolita to the rest of the young-loli world, here is your very own getting started guide! #'Save!' This step is very important and sometimes overlooked. If your parents do not say "We will buy it" then it usually means "we will NOT buy it, and you shouldn't wear it. Buy it yourself.". For birthdays and other important holidays and events, ask for money, not gifts as you should save money. £10/$10 from about four people means £40/$40, and you did no work. Now hopefully you have internet and your family will at least allow you to buy lolita if you pay yourself. If your parents are unwilling to buy lolita, then try to get basics for anime events or Halloween or... something. Bodyline is really inexpensive and you should get a really kawaii dress for only £20/$33. Go country Lolita and skip the blouse or wear an old one - somehow you should be able to gain the essentials. #'Replicas and copies: A new - and experienced - lolita's love for a budget. '''You don't need to be all Angelic Pretty or Moi-meme-mote in order to be pretty. There are dozens and hundreds of lolita stores that have taken a brand, took a few designs and renamed it as 'unbranded'. Not only are you paying around 65% less, but you should be able to pass as the real thing. Bodyline and Annahouse are good ideas for the budget-loli. However, for you dark and mysterious Gothic Lolitas, you will find that Bodyline sells out of black items fast - so keep an eye open! #Begin by not going OTT. I'm not saying stray away from OTT Sweet, as many girls I know at 13 dressed Decora. But teased-to-heavens neon-pink and green wigs with polka-dot bangs and a huge tiara is bound to make your parents say something. Try to keep more casual Lolita until your parents are OK of lolita itself. You should try to get a tiny bit of Sweet Lolita in though if you want to grow up as a Sweet Lolita. #Being a Lolita is 'hard. Learn that! Namely as a kid. For example, for your birthday you may have to say a big fat "no" to a new Xbox, or hair-dryer and get that beautiful JSK instead. You shouldn't be dissappointed when you get your loli stuff, never! But it does mean saying no to a lot of things you'd really like - especially if you want to be a full-on lolita - Wa Lolita is pretty expensive too. #Meet-ups are full of strangers. Don't moan if you aren't allowed to go - there are tons of dangers! Just smile politely and don't let your wig fall off. Just wait until you're 16 and you should be able to go - just always be wary of dangers! Last but not least I would like to say that you should dress loli at any age. There is even a 5 year old Lolita, so don't fret! Be prepared for odd-looks, stares and people laughing. But lolita is beautiful - ''and so are you'''''. -Sirens of Oakvale-Talk-http://www.sunsetcrimson.wikia.com%7CSC Wiki 01:44, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts